


First Night Back

by Lyein



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyein/pseuds/Lyein
Summary: A very short description leading up to Nekolmart's (https://www.instagram.com/nekolmart/) work: https://www.instagram.com/p/CGnMPJygDtZ/?igshid=mi2ob6uxmdwr
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	First Night Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is an accompanying piece to the art done by Nekolmart (https://www.instagram.com/nekolmart/) : https://www.instagram.com/p/CGnMPJygDtZ/?igshid=mi2ob6uxmdwr

Keith finally made it to his door, exhausted and grimy from his latest mission. He opened the door and stepped into a cool, dark room, lit only by the hallway light behind him. Once the door shut he guided himself with something between memory and starlight coming from the balcony.

He did, though, switch on the light in the bathroom in order to shower. The hamper in the corner was empty, Lance had dropped by and cleaned up after him again. A smile touched his lips unconsciously while he dropped his armor’s underlayer in the basket.

Normally he would take his time in the shower to relax but today all he wanted was his bed. The constant pace of missions was started to grate on the retired paladin. Keith made sure to wash the dangerous parts and dried quickly. His towel went back on its hanger; Lance had scolded him for tracking water across his apartment floor and leaving the towel in his bedroom.

“Speaking of,” Keith muttered quietly. Lance had also apparently left a set of house clothes for him to change into, his favorite red and black.

He clicked the light off and made his way through the darkness to his bedroom. There was an odd smell in the air he couldn’t place.

_ Did I leave something out when I left? _ He wondered briefly while pulling the door open.

Dim light startled him, setting him instantly on edge. It had been easy for him to get used to going on high alert at little things, it had taken much experience and a few close calls to keep calm enough to think before he reacted.

Before he could even see inside he heard the light crackling and rippling fabric sound of flickering candle flame, then amidst it, an intake of breath.

Keith’s eyes stung and a smile he couldn’t hide came on his face just in time to see Lance standing at the corner of his bed.

“Hey handsome,” Lance said quietly. His broad grin pressed his faintly glowing cutie marks to his eyes. He was in one of his usual poses that was more endearing than obnoxious when directed his way.

For a moment Keith was conflicted. He  _ was  _ certainly thrilled that Lance had gone to so much trouble. The light fog over his tired mind was hard to press through though. 

Concern replaced Lance’s smile, “tough day?”

Keith nodded, glad he wouldn’t need to explain.

Lance took his hands and led him to the bed, pushing him back onto it. He laid back and relished his first moment off his feet all day.

“I’ll take care of you tonight then,” Lance told him, crawling slowly up to him. His marks glowed a little brighter as he reached to touch Keith’s face and lift his chin to a kiss. 


End file.
